Embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to lotion applicators and, more particularly, to a lotion application that may be used to apply lotion to a user's back.
Presently, there are many different types of devices which may enable a person to apply a cleaner, such as soap, or a lotion to an area of the body. More specifically, most of these types of devices may be used to apply the soap and or lotion to areas of the person's body that may be difficult to access with one's hands or a hand-held wash cloth.
One type of applicator is a handle and brush/sponge combination. The problem with this type of device is that the brush/sponge area is relatively small. Thus, it may be difficult to ensure that all areas of the user's back have been reached. Further, these types of devices have handles which are of fixed length. This can lead to difficulty in efficiently using a fixed length applicator by persons of different size who must grasp the ends of the applicator and try to manipulate it behind their back.
Other types of applicator devices may be characterized as having an elongated flexible strip of fabric material where soap and or lotion may be applied. Hand grippable handles, frequently formed by fabric loops or the like, enable the user to grasp opposite ends of the applicator and extend it across his/her back in a manipulating movement. Unfortunately, if the strip of fabric is too flexible, the soap/lotion may not be properly applied as the soap/lotion may not be evenly applied. Similarly, if the strip of fabric is too stiff, the soap/lotion will not be properly applied as areas of the user's back may not be reached since the strip of fabric may not be able to bend to reach all areas of the user's back.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above.